


BTS - 2 Years Later PART ONE (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [49]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Yoongi bumps into his ex girlfriend, Jeong-sun, for the first time since his military enlistment.This is part of our headcanon universe and is set three months after Yoongi finishes his military enlistment.Read all of our Suga headcanon fics to date here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - 2 Years Later PART ONE (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Yoongi raised his clenched fist to his lips as he spilled a series of low, rough coughs into his hand. He had thought the walk through downtown would ease the increasingly tight sensation in his chest but the physical strain, combined with the chilly air outside, only made his cough worse. At least, he thought, it got him out of his apartment. Sighing, he looked around at the storefronts which surrounded him; he had been walking almost aimlessly for the past forty five minutes, following his own legs trustfully as they led him around the city but, until this moment, he had not realised where he was. Some of the canopies which adorned the store fronts seemed familiar but others had changed in the two years since he last walked through these streets. He had little need these days to go through this part of town and, in the year prior to his enlistment, he had subconsciously avoided it. While his location took him by surprise, he realised after a few moments that he had no need to worry. A lot had changed since he entered the military and, if Jeong-sun was still living in Seoul, she would have undoubtedly moved on from this area. Smart, determined and tenacious, she was too good for this run down part of town.

Another series of painful, retching coughs caught him off guard and, spinning on his heels, he changed direction towards a parade of stores across the street, heading towards the store in the middle. Walking through the small car park in front of the pharmacy, he saw that the sign above the door had changed; the previously independently run store was now owned by a big company chain he recognised. The Anglicised name and logo were instantly familiar and the exterior of the property was likewise updated; windows had been replaced with more energy efficient panes, the fittings shiny and a new neon cross adorned the window display. 

Yoongi entered the store, free of any visible customers or staff, and walked automatically to the medicine aisle. That little had changed since he had last been here and he found the bottles of Covonia almost immediately. Picking up the first one he saw and glancing at the price, he wasn’t sure if it was inflation or the new chain taking over, but the cost had gone up by a third since he had last bought a bottle. He was considering this, unsure why it had struck him as such a big deal, after all, a lot had changed since he had been away, when the loud, jarring sound of smashing glass brought his attention away from the bottle in his hand and to the woman standing at the end of the aisle. Her wide, brown eyes were fixed on him and his heart leapt in response, making him clutch the bottle tighter in case it slid from his grasp. It took him a moment to drag his eyes away from her face to the mess on the floor in front of her. Bright pink fluid coated the previously shiny floor, running into the gaps of the tiles and filling the air with its sickly sweet scent. 

“Hi.” Yoongi said automatically, rapidly. 

“Is everything okay?” A female called from behind the store counter, her voice inquisitive. 

“Yeah, fine.” Jeong-sun shouted to her colleague, turning her head away momentarily before glancing, a little warily, at the crate’s worth of broken Calpol. She looked as though she couldn’t quite believe she had dropped it, her expression was dazed and she blinked slowly. 

“Hi.” She said, a little belatedly, looking back at Yoongi. Her uniform was different; a pale blue and white pinstripe number rather than the plain blouse she used to wear, but she otherwise looked the same. It could have been two days since he last saw her instead of two years. “It just slipped…” She murmured in explanation, her voice distant. He felt sorry for her. 

“I needed cough medicine.” He explained, a little breathlessly, sounded winded. 

There was another delay as she caught up with his words. It was obvious his presence in the store had completely startled her and she was still trying to process that he was truly there. “Are you sick?” She asked, her voice equally bewildered and concerned. 

“Nothing to worry about.” He muttered automatically, realising, in hindsight, that after all this time he still didn’t want to worry her; the thought of causing her any distress was too much to bear. Frustratingly, his body chose that moment to let out a single, low cough and he clutched his closed fist to his mouth politely, lowering his head. 

“Are you still smoking?” She asked once his voice had dyed down. She sounded curious with a hint of reprehension and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Is this a checkup?” He quipped, meeting her gaze once more. Her eyes were wide and incredibly expressive before she even spoke; they glistened in the strip lights of the pharmacy and her jaw seemed tense and pronounced as she clenched her teeth, trying to remain calm.

“We could make an appointment.” The words left her mouth before she had time to think it through. 

“When are you free?” He replied just as quickly and they stared at each other for a moment, realising the implication of their words. He took a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor, a nervous grin flashing across his lips which uncovered his pink gums and white teeth. 

“I heard you were…away.” Jeong-sun said, allowing herself to glance at him properly now he wasn’t looking directly at her. Her eyes lingered on his dark hair which was shorter than she had seen it before. “Are you back for good?” She finished, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Yoongi noticed and found his pulse racing. 

“Yeah.” He replied softly, suddenly aware of the space between them and how neither of them seemed able to cross it.

“That’s good.” Her voice came out almost a whisper and Yoongi couldn’t help but look at her once more. Another paused filled the air before Jeong-sun looked down at the floor. “I have to clean this up.” Nodding slowly, she made a move forwards, awkwardly stepping around Yoongi as he did the same, them both politely keeping their distance from each other as a matter of course.

“I’ll help you.” He said eagerly, his voice full of guilt. It was his fault she had dropped the crate and he hoped she wouldn’t be chastised for it later.

She smirked but shook her head. “We can’t pay you.” The joke came out flat and a little stiff and he realised that he was likewise nervous. While everything about her was familiar, he felt timid and jittery around her. 

“I’m not broke yet.” His voice was likewise low and constrained. 

She seemed not to hear him as she anxiously darted from the aisle to go out back. He heard a couple of murmurs from the counter as she quickly explained the accident to her co-worker and left the shop floor. Bending down slowly, he started to pick up the larger fragments of glass, feeling responsible for the mess. She came back a minute later, dragging a bucket on wheels with one hand and holding a neon yellow sharps container with the other. She glanced at Yoongi with interest as she picked up a dustpan and brush from the container.

“I didn’t think you would still work here.” He said as he swept a couple of pieces into a pile. He found the words came out easier when he wasn’t looking at her. 

“Why?” She asked. 

He shrugged. “The sign’s different.” He didn’t explain that he also thought she would have moved on by now. He realised, a little sheepishly, that his life hadn’t changed much since then either. He finished piling the glass and stood up as she swept past him, brushing the shards into the dustpan. 

“It was a hostile takeover.” She joked, her shoulders beginning to relax as she explained. He allowed himself to take a step closer to her, being careful to avoid the pink puddle of liquid. “We got to keep our jobs though.” 

“That’s good.” He leaned forward to pass her the sharps container. “Has anything else changed?” He asked casually, trying to hide his interest. 

Shrugging, she filled the bucket carefully with glass. “I’ve had a new shower installed.” 

“Same apartment?”

She nodded. “I have new curtains as well.” 

“Good. I hated your old ones.” 

She laughed warmly, familiarly, causing his chest to grow pleasantly warm. “What was wrong with them?” She grinned as she looked at him. He was bending down beside her, making their eyes level.

He shrugged easily. “They weren’t you.” He said honestly.

“Yu-jin gave me them.” She explained with a smile.

“That explains it.” He quipped. It took her a moment to realise why the conversation suddenly felt both familiar and comforting. He hadn’t forgotten the name of her friend, despite having only met her once, four years ago. She laughed softy and there was another pause before Yoongi spoke up.

“Is that the only thing that’s changed?” His voice came out slow and cautious but she understood its meaning immediately and answered him quickly. 

“I’m not seeing anyone, if that’s what you were asking.”

“I wasn’t sure.” He said honestly, his cheeks staining a little pink but otherwise calm as he passed her one of the blue cloths from the bucket she had brought out the back, coughing a couple of times into his palm.

She hesitated. “It’s been a while…a couple of years.” 

“What about the accountant?” He asked, wondering after he said it whether he was prying too much. He felt relieved when she answered, un-bothered. 

“Seung-yoon?” She took a moment to consider this. “He was too tall for me.” She shrugged easily. 

“It must have its advantages…” Yoongi quipped in reply, his chest fluttering with butterflies but keeping the conversation light. He sensed that she was being reticent on purpose, not wanting to uncover too much about her relationship with the older man. He wondered if it had been that bad for her or whether she was trying to spare him from hearing about it. 

“Like what?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

He shrugged indifferently. “Reaching the top shelf.” 

Instead of laughing, she gazed at him, curiously. “Where you there?” She eventually asked. He realised what she was asking immediately and met her eyes.

“At the house party?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Not long.” He admitted, a little uncomfortably. 

She nodded once. “I thought so.” He thought she sounded almost relieved and wondered whether she had been afraid that he had heard the news from one of the other members. “Why did you leave?” She asked. 

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, taking a moment to gather himself before he spoke up. “Isn’t that obvious?” 

She was silent for a moment as she looked at him wistfully. “I didn’t know you’d be there.” She said softly, her voice sad and full of regret. He knew, from her expression, that she would never have attended the party if she had known he would be there, boyfriend or no boyfriend. She had told him, on the day they broke up, that she didn’t want to hurt him and, in their three years apart, they had equally tried their best to keep that promise. 

He nodded slowly. “Me neither.” There was a pause as she wiped the last smudge of Calpol from the tiled floor and realised how long she had been there on her knees with him. She looked around the store a little flummoxed, as though waking up from a dream. “I’ve got to go.” She murmured as she got to her feet. “Can you call me?” Her voice came out as breathy and flustered as Yoongi felt.

He stood up and shook his head guiltily. “I don’t have your number anymore.”

“Oh.” There was a moment as she realised what he had done, but dismissed his apology quickly. “Then I’ll call you.” 

Everything seemed to be happening very quickly; a direct contrast to the last ten minutes which had drifted by abstractly, as though they had been the only two people in the world. Jeong-sun glanced back at the work counter to see if any customers needed to be served and was shocked to find a couple of people waiting patiently. Her older co-worker had disappeared into the back room to sort a delivery of prescriptions. “You haven’t changed it?” She asked hurriedly. 

He shook his head. “No.” He coughed, his shoulders heaving heavily as his small frame shook beneath his pale blue jacket. Jeong-sun reached behind him and took a bottle from the shelf, passing it to him. It had a green label.

“This one’s better.” She said fervently. “It has eucalyptus oil in.” 

“Thank you.” He replied, returning the Covonia to the shelf as she rushed off to serve the line of customers. He watched her go a little bemused, not knowing how to feel but unable to ignore the somersaulting, sickly-sweet feeling in his stomach and chest as he heard her voice carrying from the other side of the aisle as she apologised to the customers for the delay. He had spent the past three months living his life in a strange sort of daze but now, for the first time since he had left the base, he felt like he was home.


End file.
